


Keep Silent

by Soohua (Showert_ime)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Loud Jonginnie, M/M, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, horny jongin, what am i even supposed to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showert_ime/pseuds/Soohua
Summary: Baekhyun hadn’t really meant to come out to everyone over Christmas dinner, but a few months later he’s taking his boyfriend to Easter Brunch.  He is trying to be quiet while all his relatives are downstairs catching up, but it seems like Jongin doesn't understand the concept.





	Keep Silent

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #46 First of all, I am really glad you thought of reading this little baekai! I hope you'll enjoy it, because I liked my characters in this and had fun with them hahaha. Also a huge thanks to my betas, your work was really appreciated <3\. And another thank you to the lovely mod that made it easier for me to make this fic a little bit longer and readable ~ Have fun!

He looks down at his screen as it lights up. 

His head rises up to look around to be sure no one in his family is noticing that he is using his cellphone at their gathering. He doesn’t think so though. Honestly, everyone is talking with everyone else except him. Baekhyun just texted his boyfriend _I am so bored Jongin Merry Christmas to myself_

He makes a face at the answer, wondering again why he is dealing with such a mean boyfriend. _Is it that boring? Awww poor u i should have been there, right? having fun on my side_ As if they can even be together on Christmas when Baekhyun didn’t even tell his parents or brother yet about his sexual orientation. It isn’t like he could just bring a boy out of nowhere in the middle of his extended family.

 _you are only seeing your family tomorrow, no? are u having fun alone without me?_ Baekhyun puts down his cellphone on the fake leather couch on which he is sitting. Each time he moves he can hear small squeaks. It isn’t really comfortable, especially with the fireplace in the living room. The heat between his jeans and the couch just makes him sweat inside his pants.

For the first time in a while, Baekhyun realizes how old he is getting even in his own family. There are kids running around the adults in the living room, kitchen, and the stairs. He feels like not so long ago his cousins and himself were the ones causing such troubles, screaming for no good reasons. But now, these are his cousins’ children. 

Crossing his legs, he makes himself more comfortable while trying to find his parents. It doesn’t take long before he catches a glimpse of them in the kitchen, talking with his older brother and their daughter-in-law. The view makes him sigh. Getting closer to 26, it is normal he guesses, that his parents are waiting for him to find someone and marry soon. Every single one of his aunts has already asked him about a potential girl to marry. 

The chimes of his phone grabs his attention. “If only they knew that Jongin was my girl to marry,” Baekhyun mumbles while getting back to the device in his hands. _wanna see how much fun i am having alone?_ There is a tiny smirk appearing on his lips while he looks around again and at the stairs, located just behind him. Okay, no one is looking at his screen. He starts typing, finding this situation way more interesting than the party. _Oh are you being a dirty boy now?_

His tongue pokes out of his mouth to lick at his lips. It may be inappropriate, but this is actually something he likes in his relationship with Jongin. It isn’t complicated and they act like they want to act. In the back of his mind, he is impatient, but excited.

“Hey Baek!” Someone throws themselves on the couch besides him, an arm suddenly holding him by the shoulders. Surprised, Baekhyun lets go of his phone, the device falling on his legs. “What the fuck Jongdae? Couldn’t just say hi normally?” 

His cousin gives him his cat-like grin while moving him from side to side, following an invisible song. “We are playing a game in the kitchen with the kids, want to come? You are good with children.” Baekhyun tries to shove him away a bit, it isn’t that he doesn’t like Jongdae, in fact, they still spend time together outside their family meetings, but he was just getting to something interesting with his boyfriend. And, Jongin would feel a bit let down if Baekhyun doesn’t answer him.

“I’ll come in 15 minutes, I just need to go to the bathroom and I want to eat something.” Repeating the pretext he just gave in his head, Baekhyun thinks it is very rational. Still, it doesn’t stop Jongdae from starting to laugh while clapping his hands. His laugh is so loud that it gets everyone’s attention easily.

“You need the bathroom because nini bear slash heart is getting you riled up?” Following Jongdae’s stare, Baekhyun finally notices what is making his cousin laugh so much. “Oh fuck.” He pushes Jongdae away, getting his phone back into his hands and hiding it against his chest. His face feels so hot and no words come out of his mouth. 

He thought the screen of his cellphone was turned off, but it seems like it was still on, perfectly displaying the conversation open with Jongin and the video of a hand jerking off a lubed dick slowly. “Jongdae you…” Before he can even try to hold him from talking, his hand trying to reach for the other one’s mouth, his cousin gets up rapidly.

“I knew you were gay and hiding a boyfriend! Have fun with nini bear!” At these words, Baekhyun freezes in his seat even though he was trying to catch Jongdae a second ago. There are so many pairs of eyes staring at him at once and one of his aunts is hiding her mouth with one of her hands, suddenly pale. 

Looking down at his cellphone he answers Jongin quickly, ignoring everyone else, in the now silent room. I love your dick Jongin, be a good boy and finish well. He won’t tell Jongin how all of this just happened.

Lifting his eyes, he sees his mother walking toward him.

Jongdae is an asshole and he will have to have a long talk with his family tonight. 

“Merry Christmas, Mom?” 

***

Baekhyun puts his spoon back in his full bowl of cereal, not caring that some of the milk ends up spilling on the table. “You are finding it hilarious it seems.” To be honest, Jongin’s laugh is annoying him at the moment, which is sad since it usually brightens his days. 

“I mean, your cousin just decided to out you in the middle of a Christmas party, baby.” Jongin is still laughing too much to even hold his toast, left alone in his plate. 

It makes him wince in annoyance, how his boyfriend can find it so funny while he spent the evening trying to explain to his mother why he never told her his father why he won’t go around faking he is something he isn’t or leave his lover.

“Stop laughing, you are too annoying, eat your stupid breakfast.” A pout forms on his lips, and Baekhyun reaches toward his phone to look at his schedule for the day. Ignoring Jongin seems like the right way to go for now, he almost wants to tell his boyfriend how everything is the fault of his horny ass.

After a few minutes, his eyes are still locked on his phone’s screen. Baekhyun doesn’t even look up when he hears Jongin starting to move around to clean his plate and go prepare in their room. He isn’t sure what he is supposed to do now that all of his family is aware that he is gay and with someone in his life that will never be the lovely wife everyone was waiting for _but Baekhyun you are so handsome, why don’t you try to find a nice girl?_ “Because I love dicks aunty.” The young boy mumbles while turning off his phone.

“I know you do.” Baekhyun shivers at the arms surrounding his shoulders, and at the lips pressing at the skin of his neck. His eyes close by themselves, his body leaning into Jongin’s embrace easily. A small smile flourishes on his lips, finding it quite funny how the other answered. 

“Are you coming home late tonight?” Baekhyun moves his head to the side, grabbing his boyfriend so he can kiss him softly. He missed him in the two days they didn’t see each other. It’s automatic, spending a day without Jongin was always more on the boring side, less exciting. 

“I’ll ask to come back earlier, I can think of some stuff we could do.” Jongin answers with that husky voice that makes Baekhyun tremble each time. Even after years together, the younger one always manages to look at his boyfriend as if he was the most delicious thing to exist and Baekhyun wanted it all. 

“I’ll be waiting for you then.” Baekhyun’s smile becomes a smirk, thinking of everything they will be able to do together when Jongin comes back.

“I love that look on your face, always means something good will come my way.” Jongin laughs and leans forward to kiss Baekhyun once more, before moving away so he can finish preparing his things to leave at work. 

“Be a good boy and maybe a surprise will be waiting for you.” Baekhyun passes a hand in his black hair, his cheeks are feeling hot, impatience already coursing into his veins, making his blood boil. 

His boyfriend turns around, putting his hand in front of him to imitate a puppy. “Woof.” Baekhyun can’t help himself but hide his face behind his own hand to keep himself from judging the other. “I am always a good boy.” 

Opening his fingers so he can look at the other, Baekhyun gives him a judgeful look, but he is mostly amused. It’s always so comfortable with Jongin. “Yes, sure baby. Now don’t be late so they’ll let you leave early.” Getting up, Baekhyun walks to Jongin ruffling his fluffy brown hair, it is always changing colour. “I have work to do, so I may not answer a lot of texts today.” His lips find Jongin’s cheek and his hand his butt to grab it lightly. “I’ll think of you though.”

“Cheesy.” Jongin rolls his eyes, but before Baekhyun can protest, he adds. “But hot.”

“Better think I am hot, young man.” 

***

There are no alarm going off, so Baekhyun doesn’t know why he is waking up. It is annoying, his dreams were so nice and felt so good. There were fireworks and a lot of trees and … flying hamburgers he thinks? Ah whatever, the important part is that it was all feeling warm.

Sensations are coming back to him slowly the more he wakes up. It confuses him to feel something hot pressed against himself. Then, there is a familiar sensation that attacks his ear and he whimpers softly in his sleepiness. Trying to force one of his eyes open, he unconsciously leaves more space for the arousing feeling starting from his ear and neck. “Already so willing while you aren’t even awake yet.”

Oh well. Baekhyun finally manages to give a tired glance to his boyfriend, he wonders what time it is, but his thoughts are quite confused and his attention is a bit more focused on how hard and pressed against him Jongin is. “You can talk, you probably woke up 5 minutes ago.” Baekhyun’s voice is hoarse and falsely annoyed at the other, but he still moves on his side, so he can press himself front against front with Jongin. 

He isn’t totally there yet, but he doesn’t mind following Jongin’s lead, the other already whimpering inside his mouth while they kiss. His boyfriend is always so vocal, he loves every bit of it.

Suddenly, they both get startled by a loud and annoying song starting out of nowhere, well if out of nowhere means Baekhyun’s cellphone, resting on the night table beside their bed. “Seriously…” He is annoyed, his morning was starting well with his lover.

“Ignore it, baby.” Jongin doesn’t release him, aiming for his neck, nibbling at it to get back his attention. 

“It can be one of my clients, wait a bit.” Baekhyun would like to listen to his boyfriend, but being a freelancer in translation, he can’t afford to lose contracts by not answering to his phone.

Jongin isn’t having it though, he lets Baekhyun reach for his phone and answer it, but he doesn’t release him or stop pressing kisses and biting at the soft flesh. It is very distracting.

“Hello, Byun Baekhyun here.” To keep his voice from wavering is hard, but he has to admit that it arouses him, to have to talk to someone that doesn’t know what is happening.

_“Hey, it’s Baekbeom.”_

Baekhyun’s eyes get rounder suddenly, oh damn, his brother is the one calling. “Hey, eh yes?” He bites his lower lip, glaring at Jongin whose fingers just brushed his crotch. Baekhyun tries to push him a bit away, but it isn’t like his boyfriend is having it.

 _“You know it’s Easter brunch next week, right?”_ For now, his brother doesn’t seem to get that something weird is happening on the other side of the phone, which is good.

“Yep, yep, I’ll be there, Mom reminded me three times already.” 

_“Not surprised.” _There is a small laugh before he continues. _“Well, I wanted to add that you could bring…”___

__“Jongin!” Baekhyun can’t hold himself from almost screaming his boyfriend’s name in the same way you would scold a dog doing something bad, he got startled by the hand on his cock._ _

__Jongin is holding himself from laughing so badly, his hand still between the older’s legs, even if it is not moving._ _

___”Eh, yes, Jongin?”_ Baekbeom seems unsure how to take his brother’s exclamation, and it leaves Baekhyun confused on the subject of their conversation._ _

__“Sorry, Jongin did something dumb, what were you saying?” Baekhyun pokes his tongue out at his boyfriend while saying he did something stupid, the other, not even taking it badly and almost seeming proud of what he did. Puppy._ _

___”Bring Jongin to Easter brunch. Mom won’t tell you, but she wants to meet him.”_ _ _

__“What?” He must have heard wrong._ _

___”Bring that boyfriend of yours to our brunch next week, ok? I want to meet him too._ _ _

__Before Baekhyun can try to find any excuses, his brother quickly apologies and bid his goodbye to him while hanging up. He looks down at Jongin, panic overtaking the arousal in his body._ _

__“Oh my god.”_ _

__***_ _

__It is awkward. Baekhyun thinks he never felt this awkward with Jongin at his side in their entire dating history. It isn’t that his family is mean or anything, actually Baekbeom was pretty welcoming toward Jongin, and even his mother tried her best not to be too put off by the idea of meeting her son-in-law. His father didn’t say a word, but it's better that way if someone asks him._ _

__It was more about the glances the rest of the family was throwing at them, most of them remembering their Christmas party where Jongdae outed him. It was not all judgeful, but even the curiosity coming from it was heavy on his shoulders._ _

__Like usual, their brunch is pretty easy-going, everyone is sitting everywhere and eating what they fill their plates with. This time it is in his childhood house, and like usual his mother has made enough food to feed an army; chicken, omelettes, sausages, bacon, everything._ _

__If Baekhyun didn’t know his boyfriend better, he would think the latter was actually comfortable while answering the members of his family, but Jongin has always been good at faking confidence. Small gestures like his hand going to play with his ear or the way he was licking his lips, are the only clues he has to see the opposite._ _

__“Baekhyun, you should show Jongin around the house.”_ _

__Baekhyun almost chokes on the spoon of eggs he just shoved inside his mouth, his eyebrows frown by themselves. It is a weird attempt from his mother to look welcoming. Looking to the side, he is able to see Jongin’s insisting eyes on him. Maybe he would like a small moment of peace away from his inquiring family._ _

__“Yes, sure, I guess.” He feels a bit deceived while looking down at his plate. He isn’t finished yet and he isn’t sure he will find it again when coming back later. As he gets up, it doesn’t take long for his mother to take the plate away, like he thought, and for Jongin to get up quickly following him and keeping close._ _

__“I don’t even know what to show you.” Baekhyun mumbles, but Jongin’s hand finding his back is already feeling better than this entire meeting. It isn’t that he doesn’t like his family, but Jongin smells like home and feels like a soft bed after a difficult day. “Let’s go upstairs.” Jongin hums in answer, probably not minding where they actually go._ _

__Being upstairs already feels much calmer. They only hear muted sounds of the party going on without them downstairs. Without thinking much, his hand finds Jongin’s, glad to finally feel the warmth heating his freezing fingers. His boyfriend starts rubbing his fingers slowly, while they walk around, Baekhyun talking about his childhood and what room is what._ _

__“Where is your bedroom?” Jongin finally talks, looking around to find the door they still didn’t open._ _

__“Ah, it’s not really a bedroom anymore.” He pulls at Jongin’s hand, bringing him to the end of the corridor. “They changed it into an office after a while. There is still a spare bed though.” When they get inside the room, Baekhyun can still see his own room in it, a place he spent so much time going from childhood to teenage years to young adult needing to get out of his parents' house._ _

__“So, did you bring your first boyfriend here without your parents knowing?” Jongin seems obviously curious, his hands finding Baekhyun’s waist so they can stay close. It’s so much more comfortable when they are only the two of them._ _

__Baekhyun feels embarrassed suddenly, thinking of when he brought his first lover there. It was awkward and he was young. “I did. We had weird sex while trying not to make a sound.” A chuckle slips through his lips. It was horrible, he can remember how everything was messy and not lubed enough. The next day he had difficulty walking because of how dry and sore his dick was._ _

__“Hmm, that’s an interesting idea.” Jongin’s voice is lowering A wet sensation invades his ear. It does make Baekhyun’s body react in a knowing way, shivers coursing down his spine and heat spreading in his stomach, but at the same time he thinks of his family downstairs._ _

__“You are terrible Kim Jongin. I hope you know that.” Baekhyun closes his eyes, wondering why the idea of having sex now and then with his boyfriend seems so appealing to him. It has been days since they could cuddle or even jerk each other off because of their busy schedules._ _

__“You like me terrible.” Jongin turns him around, looking at him with that cocky smile of his._ _

__“I like you that way, yes.” Baekhyun grabs the back of his neck, pulling him down so their lips can almost touch. “So now baby.” From the corner of his eyes, he can see the desk in the corner of the room, it makes him smile. “Why don’t you undo your pants for me and start jerking off while I get some lube, hm?”_ _

__He loves how it always makes Jongin melt between his fingers. The boy always oh so willing to please him and to get the release he wishes for. His boyfriend starts nodding while biting his lower lip, his hands reaching for his pants to unzip them. “I want to see you fully erect when I come back, okay? Be good.”_ _

__Baekhyun releases Jongin, walking toward the door and making sure the knob can still be locked from inside. He finds it exciting to be doing dirty stuff while his family is downstairs, but if they discover they did something, it’s better to find a locked door than walking in on them fucking._ _

__When he confirms it, Baekhyun walks out of the room closing the door behind him, leaving it unlocked. He subtly goes to the bathroom at the same level, knowing his parents always keep some lube inside their medicine cabinet. It disturbs him to take it and imagine what they do with it, but there is a very needy Jongin waiting for him two doors away._ _

__Getting inside the room again, Baekhyun is very pleased at the sight in front of his eyes. Jongin is sitting on the side of the desk, pants and boxers on the floor beside him. One of his hands is lazily playing with himself, thumbing the tip of his cock and going up to press around the base. “Look how beautiful you are baby.” Closing the door behind him and locking it, he walks to a whimpering Jongin._ _

__His own dick is waking up, blood flowing south, at the pretty boy in front of him. “What do you want Jongin?” Baekhyun gets to his boyfriend, undoing his own pants on the way. It takes two seconds for Jongin to reach for the piece of clothing and try to bring it down. It makes Baekhyun smile again at how needy the other becomes. “I could fuck you, while you hold yourself on this desk, right?”_ _

__When his pants are on the ground, he leans forward, kissing Jongin’s ears. In the bed, he becomes the real tease, no matter how they act outside of it, and he loves it. “So, baby?”_ _

__“Yes, I want that.” Jongin whimpers at the end of his sentence, as Baekhyun trails his fingers against his very hard cock._ _

__They end up placing Jongin’s back flat against the desk and legs around Baekhyun’s hips. The latter’s cock is now up in the air, needing more attention than the quick jerking he just did. When all of his fingers are lubed properly, he starts teasing Jongin’s entrance, enjoying the sensation around his digit when he pushes it in. He slowly moves around, making sure the other is ready for a second intrusion before proceeding with another finger. The more it goes on, the sound of wet flesh and more fingers, the more Jongin becomes loud, moaning as the pleasure building up in his body._ _

__“Jongin, be a good boy and try to be quiet a bit.” Baekhyun doesn’t stop moving his fingers in and out and scissoring, feeling too impatient to get inside of him to stop, but he does glance back at the door, biting at his lower lip and wondering if they will hear._ _

__Jongin’s hands are holding himself on the side of the desk, trying not to move too much while Baekhyun stretches him open. “I thought you liked me loud.” The boy is panting, whimpering each time Baekhyun brushes somewhere he knows drives the other nuts._ _

__“Yes, when my entire family can’t hear you. Now be nice so I can fuck you right.” Baekhyun could almost coo at his pouting boyfriend when he removes everything from the pulsing hole, but now isn’t the time to find Jongin cute. Taking the bottle from the side, Baekhyun spreads lube in his hands, making sure to heat it before spreading it on his now pulsing cock. “Ready Jongin?” He is aligned but he won’t push in before Jongin tells him it’s okay._ _

__“Come on now.” Jongin seems annoyed at the wait, his head up so he can try to look down at Baekhyun._ _

__The latter doesn’t wait a moment before pushing in, slowly too, trembling and throwing his head backward at the tightness around him. _Ah, it feels so good_. He needed something with his boyfriend he swears. He whines at Jongin’s loud moan, enjoying it with every fibers of his body, but at the same time he can’t help looking down at the other, holding himself still. “Shhhh, Jongin!”_ _

__“But you feel so good!” Jongin mutters, moving his hips so he can feel Baekhyun’s dick fully inside him._ _

__“Be my good boy and keep it down.” Baekhyun doesn’t wait any longer to lean forward and then proceed to move backward only to snap his hips forward, holding Jongin’s legs so he doesn’t slide too much on the desk. They will be sore, he can feel it. But for now, the sensation it gives him is maddening._ _

__“Ah!” Jongin’s knuckles are turning white, holding so tight onto the desk under him while Baekhyun thrusts into him again and again. “Shhh, baby.” He can hear the stairs creak outside the door, and he hopes the person coming upstairs will think they are somewhere else in the house and not search more than that. Baekhyun isn’t sure anymore if it is his own legs trembling or if it’s Jongin’s ones around his waist, probably both. Leaning forward a bit more, Baekhyun presses one of his hands over the other’s mouth._ _

__“Jonginnie, you are being bad. I will need to make sure you stop making so much noise.” Baekhyun almost wants to roll his eyes, knowing this arouses Jongin even more to be controlled that way. He can see it in the other's eyes, in how his boyfriend moans against his fingers and how the flesh around his cock is getting tighter in an instant._ _

__He has to admit himself that he is even more aroused at all this. The familiar heat in the pit of his stomach spreading around and making everything oh so sensitive and delicious. He just wants to thrust forward and forget about everything else, but he can’t really, so while he finds that spot inside Jongin, he starts stroking the other’s leaking cock._ _

__It is getting to be too much for Baekhyun, and it is becoming messy. One of his hands is on Jongin’s mouth and the other on his dick. He has a thought for Jongin’s strong legs around him, still holding himself up, so he can get fucked right. Even with his covered mouth, Jongin keeps being noisy, especially when Baekhyun starts thumbing at the tip of his dick, knowing the sensitive spot._ _

__“Shhh.” He repeats again, but it’s truly half-hearted as his vision is starting to get blurry. He thrusts again hard, almost on top of Jongin at that point, and both moan together. His hand slipping from Jongin’s mouth, as he only needs to hear the other to get over the edge. Baekhyun’s eyes close shut tightly and his mouth opens in a silent moan, as he spills inside Jongin. The feeling of it is so nice. He is glad they decided to get checked so they could drop all the condom aspect._ _

__“Baekhyun…” Jongin whines, still hard and very close to the edge. It takes a few seconds for Baekhyun to come down from his high, but soon enough he presses under Jongin’s cock, knowing exactly where to touch to get the other over the edge in a few seconds, white spreading on his hand and rolling down Jongin’s dick._ _

__They are both left panting and very dirty. After a minute or so, Baekhyun helps his boyfriend up as the other is probably very uncomfortable like that. “You make me do such things, I swear.” He can’t help the smile on his lips, it feels good, happy, he loves Jongin and their chemistry._ _

__“Should we go back to eat? I’m hungry.” Jongin rubs at his eyes, looking even more exhausted than when they got up, the tired grin on his lips is adorable, making Baekhyun’s heart skip a beat. He will never get bored of Jongin’s expressions._ _

__“Let’s hope they won’t stare at us knowingly.” Baekhyun sighs, taking some tissues from the desk. He feels spent in such a good way, even the muscles starting to be sore are welcomed._ _

__“Well, they will know you are a good fuck.” Jongin smirks, kissing Baekhyun on his cheek._ _

__“Stupid puppy.” Baekhyun slaps his arm, but laughs at the other. “I love you too.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, thank you for reading. If you enjoyed this, kudos is a very easy button to press on (I swear) and if you liked it enough I hope to see your comments so I can answer them at the reveals!
> 
> my twitter: @kaisoorado


End file.
